


You Jump, I Jump

by Barfily



Series: Gyuboo [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barfily/pseuds/Barfily
Summary: Mingyu is not a bully, but Seungkwan is doing his best to test that.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Series: Gyuboo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730479
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	You Jump, I Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was supposed to be the build up to porn but it took on a life of its own lol.

Boo Seungkwan is angry, so he's acting like a baby. 

It's cause of his sisters. His mom, too, they all doted on him. Seungkwan talks about them, and Jeju, all the time, because he's so far from home and he misses them. 

Boo Seungkwan is soft. He reminds Mingyu of raw, uncooked dough, no hard edges. No creases. No scars. Poking into defenseless flesh leaves dents that Seungkwan will wail about dramatically. 

Sitting against the wall, Boo Seungkwan glares at Mingyu from over his knees with wet, accusing eyes. 

They've all just finished their monthly review with the company, and Seungkwan was scolded for everything – his shoes, his expression, the length of his pants, the way his fringe on his forehead fell, accused of cheating on his diet. 

Mingyu's performance wasn't anywhere near as good as Seungkwan's, but he was tall and handsome as he did it, so he got praised for it, and then was allowed to leave. 

It's terrible, but when Seungkwan starts acting like this – all sullen, resentful helplessness, it just makes Mingyu want to push harder. Tease, poke, give him an actual reason to pout. 

But Mingyu's not a bully. This isn't the usual reaction he has when someone is upset – if it was anyone else, Mingyu would feel bad about it, try to make them feel better.

He tries not to think too hard about why Seungkwan's pouting is somehow different. 

Mingyu auditioned for Pledis on a whim. Mingyu's not a singer, and he's not a dancer. He _can_ sing and dance, but so can almost anyone, if they practice enough. Mingyu's specialty is his looks, and no one does him the disservice of pretending otherwise. 

Mingyu doesn't think he'll be an idol very long. He wants to get into acting, or modeling, or something – he doesn't know yet. 

Seungkwan is going to be a singer, Seungkwan _is_ a singer. He can knock down a door with his voice. Mingyu will support Seungkwan, when it happens. He'll buy Seungkwan's albums and maybe they'll see each other at events and award shows, and they'll nod at each other. 

At that point, Mingyu will have found the thing he's really good at, the thing he hasn't quite figured out yet. 

At that point, they'll laugh about this awkward time together, when they had to pretend like there was any way they could possibly match. When they had to act like the two of them could ever fit together, neatly, side by side. 

-

As a child, Mingyu was a _good helper_. He carried the groceries for his grandmother, cleaned vegetables, folded laundry, and held her hand when they crossed the street, to make sure they stayed safe. 

Those aren't things he can really boast about, though. So he becomes good at other things, too, trying on as many as he can, to find where he fits best: soccer, guitar, cooking, keeping house, fiddling with any broken thing he finds, trying to bring it to life again.

He's also good at school. He scores high in math and English, and he likes the grades, but mostly, it's the same as when he was a young child – he likes the feeling of importance, being _a good helper_ , trusted with other students who are struggling. He enjoys tutoring, showing the solutions he's found, breaking the problems down into smaller and smaller pieces, helping a classmate up, one step at a time.

Boo Seungkwan is frustrated, so he's pretending to be stupid. 

"If we use two, we won't get a zero in the denominator of the fraction, see? We'll get four."

"Mmmhmm," Seungkwan says, he's making eye contact with Mingyu, but the pencil in his hand is spinning quickly, like it's impatient for this to be over. 

"Because it's not zero, we can use direct substitution to get the answer," Mingyu says. "And that's easy, right? Change X into two."

"Mmmm," Seungkwan says. 

"And then it's, just – two squared, plus seven, times two, plus six, divided by two plus two – " Mingyu stops, glancing at Seungkwan's sheet, where he's started moving his pencil. He's not following Mingyu's notes, though, he's doodling animals and anime characters. "Hey. Come on. Pay attention."

" _If love's accident_ , waiting to happen, lets go with a bang, _with a bang_ , yeah, we feel the same," Seungkwan sings in somewhat garbled English, shamelessly hammy. " _Doesn't matter_ to us, _doesn't matter_ , doesn't matter, doesn't matter, doesn't matter~"

Mingyu watches silently. There's no point in interrupting, nothing's going to derail Seungkwan's momentum. 

He can tell by the way Seungkwan is closing his eyes, relishing the delivery, that this is probably a song Hansol recommended to him. 

Hansol has Boo Seungkwan wrapped around his finger. How he did it, Mingyu can't say. He doesn't dote on Seungkwan like Seungkwan wants. He doesn't really flatter him. He just quietly shares parts of himself with Seungkwan, and that is apparently enough. A thoughtful and calm boy, and probably one of the only people who could stay zen about the tornado that is Seungkwan orbiting him constantly. 

What Seungkwan wants from Hansol, only Seungkwan can say, Mingyu tries not to speculate, and tries not to think about the sharp, unpleasant prick, lacing up alongside the louder annoyance when it becomes impossible to ignore.

Still singing, _Doesn't matter~_ Seungkwan slowly pushes the notes Mingyu's been taking all semester, the assignments he's saved for reference, his booklet with the sections he's highlighted, underlined, away, toward Mingyu.

He probably just wants a break. They've been at this for a while, but there's some truth to what he's singing – Mingyu is good at this, but really. Does it matter? 

It's not like anyone's going to be paying them to know calculus, not if everything goes like it should. Mingyu will forget this, with time, and there will be no difference between Mingyu who studied to learn it, and Seungkwan who never really bothered.

" _Doesn't matter_ to us," Seungkwan sings, one last time.

He finally opens his eyes, looking Mingyu in the face. He must see that Mingyu's not happy, not charmed with his little song, because he grins, sheepish and embarrassed, then winks. 

Mingyu's heart shivers in his chest. 

-

Boo Seungkwan is hurt, so he's pretending like it's funny.

The smile on his face doesn't reach his eyes, and his laugh is high and sharp. 

Mingyu doesn't hear exactly what was said, but it was probably about Seungkwan's looks, again. Mingyu hopes it was about his weight – because that does hurt Seungkwan, but it's at least something he can get motivated about. Sometimes people just call him ugly, and Mingyu doesn't think that's fair. Maybe Seungkwan is average looking? To some people. Mingyu thinks he has big cheeks and big eyes and he's so careful about taking care of his skin, it's always healthy and soft, sometimes even glowing. 

Mingyu's not sure what other people see when they make mean comments instead. 

Some days, Mingyu and Seungkwan are enemies, refusing to give any ground, cracking heads like a pair of rams. Other days, they're honest and close. 

One of those honest nights they're sharing a bed together. The lights are off, and Mingyu can feel Seungkwan's body shift beside him on the bed, and hear his voice in the dark, but his gaze is forward, into the empty black of the room, listening to Seungkwan's voice, husky and quiet, confessing one of his fears: being the ugly one, the joke, and their fans calling him that outright.

Because of the atmosphere of this confession, Mingyu wants to be honest, too. 

He thinks Seungkwan could never be _the_ joke, he's too talented, his role is too important. He's polished and ready to debut today, if they decided. Some of their members are still learning, awkward, but Seungkwan is good enough to hold them up – he's essential.

All that's true, but there's another truth that comes out, one he's not really expecting. 

"But you're so cute."

Seungkwan is quiet. 

Then he punches Mingyu in the shoulder as hard as he can, and Mingyu yelps in surprise, sitting upright, rubbing at the stinging skin. 

"What??"

"Shut up," Seungkwan snaps, rolling away from Mingyu, wrapping the blanket tight around his body. Mingyu stares as best he can in the dark room, confused. 

Giving up on trying to understand, he lays down slowly, and they're silent until they fall asleep.

In the morning, the honest closeness has passed, and Mingyu never mentions Seungkwan's confession again.

-

Kisses are a bit much, and should only be done in private. Most members wouldn't do it regardless, but there are a few who are especially affectionate, and wait for those secret moments. Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Jeonghan will all give pecks on the cheek or forehead when the mood strikes. Sometimes daring to kiss closer than that, toward the mouth, but mostly just for the outraged reaction it will usually garner from their victim, falling back with a laugh when they're shoved away.

Seungkwan does this too, but rarely, and almost exclusively with Hansol. 

They're three hours into a drive to their next event, sitting in the back of a bus. They left in the early morning, fell asleep quickly.

Mingyu's woken to find himself settled into a comfortable position, Seungkwan's head on his shoulder, their legs tangled together, one on top of the other. 

It's nice, but they're antsy, ready to get up, walk around, restless, and this combination – comfortable intimacy, boredom, recklessness – is particularly dangerous for Seungkwan and Mingyu. 

The others are talking about what they'll do when they finally arrive at their hotel, while Seungkwan plays with Mingyu's face. His fingers tap gently across Minguy's cheeks. He pinches them, then forces them up into a smile with this thumbs. His expression is serious as he works, as though he's sculpting Mingyu's features himself, pinching his nose once, smoothing down his eyebrows, tugging on an earlobe, each move careful and deliberate. 

"But Mingyu-ssi's paying for our meal, right?" Soonyoung says.

"Oh. Am I?" Mingyu asks, flat, and the others laugh. Seungkwan is particularly close, so Mingyu feels how the amusement bounces in Seungkwan's chest. 

Then Seungkwan turns his head and kisses Mingyu. 

It's a little, quick peck, right there on the apple of Mingyu's cheek. 

He's never kissed Mingyu before. 

This thought seems to occur to both of them as they stare at one another, the conversation continuing around them. Suddenly, a small smile lights up Seungkwan's face, and he taps where he just kissed with his finger, like he's sealing it into Mingyu's skin.

Mingyu ends up paying for Seungkwan's meal. He didn't ask, but Mingyu wasn't sure what else he was supposed to do.

-

The first appearances they went on were rough. Even coming from Pledis, Seventeen was seen as a gimmick, and nearly all their first interviews revolved around that: the size of the group. The units, just how many members? _Only thirteen, but your name is Seventeen?_ How many dorms? Oh, only one? How many rooms?? How many bathrooms?? Wow, with thirteen members, really… 

They were rookies, not taken seriously, their songs sometimes only playing over the credits of the show. The producers didn't care who was who. They weren't trying to learn their names or show Seventeen's best side, they just tried to get the best looking faces in front, and everyone else in the back.

"You – Joshua?"

"Vernon," Hansol said.

"Vernon, up here," the producer said, pointing at Seungkwan's spot. Then, to Seungkwan, "You go to the back." 

Seungkwan complied without expression, and without complaint. 

But Boo Seungkwan was and is good at banter. He's one of their main vocals, and he's talented, he's always got a lot to say, and he's got patient, well timed delivery. Even sent to the back row, it's almost always Seungkwan who got a prominent edit, his comments and reactions used in commercials. 

Over time, as Seventeen becomes a respected group, Mingyu is not surprised that Seungkwan starts making his way closer, and closer, to the front.

"Seungkwan-ssi – can you try standing here, please? Beside Mingyu-ssi. Thank you."

Seungkwan nods, smiling agreeably at staff, and stands beside Mingyu. Without asking, he lifts Mingyu's hand, to take some of the cards staff gave him. 

"Me first?" he asks, looking up at Mingyu. Seungkwan is an adult now, not a teenager anymore, but his cheeks are rounder than ever, and getting rounder each day he spends on his diet. The stylist was especially generous today, and Seungkwan's already pink lips are impossibly pretty and moist, and he's blinking dark, dark eyes up at Mingyu, waiting for a response. 

The childish reaction Mingyu first had to Seungkwan comes, so sudden and strong that Mingyu can only go along with it, jerking the cards out of Seungkwan's view, and up, out of his reach. 

Mingyu is also an adult, now, and he knows what this urge means – why he wants to tease and poke, what makes Seungkwan different. 

He wants see Seungkwan react, wants to see him fume, to see, hopefully, a furious, bratty pout. 

(He does, but it comes with a sharp elbow, driven into his side)

-

Boo Seungkwan's ass is no joke. Jeonghan will grope anyone's for any reason as long as he thinks he can get away with it, but even he gives Seungkwan's ass a respectful distance. 

New stylists have to learn not to underestimate it, too.

"These shorts are too small. The hem should be around his knee," they sigh, pinching at Seungkwan's shorts, which are essentially hot pants on him, falling just slightly higher than mid-thigh. 

"He has jeans we could use instead?"

"No. And this is too big for a tailor to alter. We'll need a new pair… " 

"Sorry," Seungkwan mutters, so quietly Mingyu doesn't think anyone else heard. 

The stylists hurry to take care of this emergency – Seventeen needs to be on stage in two hours, there's no time to waste – and the conversation leaves Seungkwan silent and humiliated. 

The rest of the members follow Seungkwan's lead, not saying a word, pretending like they didn't notice. 

This has nothing to do with Seungkwan's weight. It's just his body, it's just how it is and will always be, but it's too close to all other times these sorts of conversations have happened. Sometimes, when they were younger, ending with the stylist scolding him for causing extra work. 

This didn't happen today, but Seungkwan's ears have gone red, and his arms are crossed defensively. 

Seokmin goes to his side, and tries showing Seungkwan something on his phone, but Seungkwan is distracted, tugging again and again on shorts that really do show a distracting amount of leg, the frame and shape of his ass even moreso, and Mingyu sees other members glancing toward Seungkwan, their eyes landing on his ass, and quickly looking away. 

Seungkwan can probably feel it, too.

Mingyu pulls off his hoodie. 

Seungkwan jerks in surprise when he drops it over his head, but instinctively puts it on, tugging his arms through the sleeves, before his head pokes through, and he looks at Mingyu in question.

"You looked cold," he says. It is an obvious lie. But the hoodie was big even for Mingyu, and is huge on Seungkwan, nearly as long as the shorts themselves, curtaining his ass, and thighs. 

For a moment Seungkwan hides behind the bunched fabric near his face, then scoffs, elbowing Mingyu back. But he keeps the hoodie on, and the tension in the room fades, Seungkwan finally laughs at whatever video Seokmin was trying to show him, and Mingyu catches the appreciative stares from some of his hyungs.

A slow building, warm sort of glow builds in Mingyu as he realizes.

This. This is it. The thing Mingyu is really good at. 

Boo Seungkwan.

-

"You could go solo if you wanted."

It’s not the first time this has been said to him, usually it’s tease or an accusation. Today Mingyu says it as a plain, matter of fact. Still, Seungkwan looks at his fingers and says nothing. This isn't the kind of praise he wants and he's clearly not happy thinking about it. 

It's late. They're alone out here, on the rooftop balcony, still in their suits. Mingyu doesn't know what he'd do, if Seungkwan went solo. Maybe that's why he's asking, like poking at a bruise. 

Boo Seungkwan could do almost anything, really. He's made so many contacts, he can sing, and he can dance, and he can entertain. There's almost nothing a company could ask of him that he couldn't do. 

All he has to do is reach out and grab it. Whatever he wants. It's all within his reach. 

Mingyu is thinking just that when Seungkwan grabs Mingyu's hand, and twines their fingers together. He rests his head on Mingyu's shoulder and says nothing.

Mingyu's not big into skinship, but it isn't skinship, when he kisses the top of Seungkwan's head.

**Author's Note:**

> the song seungkwan sings and the title of this fic: [Doesn't Matter - Gallant](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yydBTOvAAo)


End file.
